Costume
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Written for sb fag ends. Buffy has to fulfil a wager she has lost. Spike got to chose her Halloween costume. She's not best impressed.


**Originally written for sb_fag_ends on livejournal.**

**Title: Costume  
Creator: Waddiwasiwitch  
Setting: Post Series  
Rating: PG13 for sexual references  
Word Count: 670  
Prompt: A door opens by itself**

**Disclaimer: I don't own; I just like to play in this verse.**

**Costume**

Buffy looked in the mirror and sighed in disgust. She looked like a complete slut; Xena the warrior princess wasn't her ideal choice of Halloween costume. That outfit was all Spike's fault, although if she was more honest it was her own fault. She foolishly agreed to place a wager and the result was letting Spike choose her Halloween costume. She was never going to drink again; alcohol and Buffy were never mixy. She watched in the mirror as the door apparently opened by itself, and she heard footsteps. She whirled around to see Spike standing there with a shameless leer on his face

She raised a brow. "Like what you see?"

He ran his tongue across his teeth. "Hell yeah!"

"Where's your costume?" she asked.

"I'm a vampire. I don't do Halloween."

"What are you doing at a Halloween party then?" she pointed out.

He smirked. "Free liquor, pet."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking the opportunity to cop a feel of her ass.

She pouted and pulled away from him. "I'm still mad at you for taking advantage of me."

"It's your own fault for thinking you could beat me at poker."

"If you didn't cheat, I would have," she said.

The door opened again and Dawn popped her head in. "Come on you guys. The party's in full swing."

"I'm not going out of here dressed like this," Buffy protested gesturing to her outfit.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a spoilsport, luv. You lost the wager and now you have to pay the forfeit."

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "No I don't. I only agreed that I would wear it not that I would be seen in it."

Spike's face fell at her words and Dawn giggled.

"Let's make a deal, Spike," Buffy offered. "I'll go to the party if you wear a costume too. I'm not sacrificing my dignity unless you do too."

She awaited his response

"Dawn, go get Bad Bird," he said finally.

A moment later, Andrew walked into the bedroom. He was dressed in a costume, which looked suspiciously like the bird from Sesame Street but with a gruesome looking smile.

Buffy glared at the young man. "Tell me why I agreed to let you have a Halloween party in my apartment?"

"I think it might have been the drink, luv," Spike said with a grin.

Buffy turned her withering stare on Spike instead

As only Andrew could, he completely ignored the tension in the room. "The party's really good, but everyone is wondering where you are."

Buffy smiled her most saccharine smile. "Andrew, have you got any costumes left?"

"For Spike?" he asked excitedly. "I have only two: a ghost and a witch."

"Bloody hell, "Spike muttered.

"If you want Xena Buffy, then you've got to choose your poison," Buffy said.

Spike sighed. "Better go and get me the ghostie costume then."

Andrew was practically bouncing as he left the room to get the costume.

"You satisfied now, luv?"

"Very much," she answered.

Andrew was back in the room a moment later and handed a rather childish looking outfit to Spike.

Spike's face was full of disgust. Nevertheless, he put the sheet over his head and he glared at Buffy through the eye holes.

"Are you sure you haven't any other costumes, boy?" Spike asked Andrew

Andrew shook his head. "Sorry, Spike."

Spike cursed under his breath. "I guess I'm back to being Casper the ghost again," he groused. "And I'm an ass kicking hero. Doesn't that sound familiar." Andrew was watching them with adoring eyes. "It's amazing how perfect those costumes are for you."  
Buffy put her hand on the door handle and was about to open the door when she was interrupted by Andrew.

"Isn't it weird us three in the bedroom together?" Andrew laughed nervously. "Have you ever thought about a threesome?"

Spike and Buffy looked at one another.

Buffy grabbed Spike's hand. "Let's get out of here before he has other ideas.”


End file.
